Episode 278 (13th October 1987)
Plot Michelle notices Pauline looking down. Ethel takes Mary a present to her flat for Annie's return with her parents. Guizin continues to be rushed off of her feet and goes to the launderette to ask Dot to help her out at Ozcabs again. Ian continues to skive college. Sharon asks Den to help her move a wardrobe, setting him up to meet Angie again. Simon notices Den cleaning his car out and asks him a series of questions about his relationship status and Angie. Simon and Magda are gazumped again. Barry's messiness starts to grate on Colin. Martin Hunter, a presenter from EEC Films walks around Albert Square meeting various residents in preparation for a new documentary he is making on the changing face of the East End. Carmel asks Darren where he got the money to pay her back from, but he gets defensive. Mary gives her flat a deep clean. Carmel reminds Mary that it might take a bit of time for Annie to settle back in when she returns. Dot gets caught up working at Ozcabs causing her a backlash from customers waiting at the launderette for a service wash. Colin notices Pauline is down and asks if the cleaning is contributing towards it, but she says it is not. Arthur also picks up on Pauline's sadness and tells Colin he is going to do something for her. Den plans to go out to the theatre for the evening with another lady but she cancels on him. Arthur sees a private loan company in the newspaper and heads off to see them. Colin bags the contract at the brewery for the redesign. Barry thinks he will end up overworking himself. Den goes to see Sharon and finds Angie - the pair realise they have been set-up again. Mary's parents have still not arrived, causing her concern. Colin goes on a cleaning strike to make Barry realise he is messy and needs to tidy up after himself. Sharon takes Mary a present for Annie; Mary asks Sharon to stay with her until her parents arrive as she is nervous. Den phones Angie and asks her if she wants to go the theatre with him, and she accepts. Arthur visits Colin to tell him he has taken a £100 loan from a private company. Colin looks unimpressed. Mary's parents finally arrive, but Annie is not with them. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr. Smith") *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Smith - Eileen O'Brien *Martin Hunter - Peter Purves (Credited as "Presenter") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar and beer garden Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'And make your own side of the duvet, I'm going on strike.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes